devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
"I'm a contractor? When did Yuki become my devil? The day full of mysteries has passed, and now it's time to talk with Yuki. Let's talk, Yuki." Synopsis After battling your way through the darkness, you confront Yuki with questions you need answered. Dialogue You: "Tell me the truth now. I can't believe that I was a contractor." Yuki: "Something's bothering me. You were a contractor ten years ago, and now you claim otherwise. Did you give up your duty as a contractor?" You: "Ten years? You knew me ten years ago? Tell me, was I a contractor?" Yuki: "I don't understand. Did you... did you forget that you were a contractor?" You: "I have no memories of a distant past. All the memories I have start 10 years ago." Yuki: "You must be kidding..." You: "I'm not. The reason I starting working as a private investigator was because I thought it'd help me get my memories back." Yuki: "I had no idea how you could disappear into thin air like that. I certainly did not expect amnesia." You: "Tell me anything you know about me, please. Who am I?" Yuki: "If you've really lost your memories, there's only so much I can tell you. Let me start with the reason I came here. I'm looking for a devil with your help." You: "A devil?" Yuki: "The devil I'm working for, to be precise. Knowing that you lost your memory, I can't reveal her name for now." You: "You're saying it would've been okay if I hadn't lost my memory?" Yuki: "Yes. Sorry, I can't go into the details. All I can say is that you made a contract with her 10 years ago for the first time in history." You: "10 years ago! With me?" Yuki: "Are you familiar with the Devil War? The war... that people still talk about?" You: "Of course I am. Devils invaded cities of light and with them came darkness. The government and religious groups worked together to defeat them." Yuki: "How about Yamatano Orochi? Did you know anything about him?" You: "Yamata... who? Who is that?" Yuki: "He's the master of what humans call S1." You: "S1? Are you expecting an ordinary guy like me to know such a devil?" Yuki: "Nope. You wouldn't know of him now, but you certainly did back then. Because you defeated him before, with the help of my master." You: "What do you mean?" Yuki: "Well, this is going to be a long story." ... You: "I have nightmares a lot." Yuki: "Nightmares?" You: "It's the same every time. In the dream, I'm a contractor and I... I don't know. When I wake up, I don't remember anything else. I always wondered why I was a contractor in my dream. But now.. I'm starting to think that the dream was my past." Yuki: "You want to know about your past? Who you were in the past, and what the nightmare means." You: "Like I said before, I took this job to find out who I was in the past. I'm desperate." Yuki: "You took the first step today. My plan was to find the one through you, but I don't have any other option now. I will help you remember your past. Then we'll be able to find clues about where we can find her. If you regain your memory, can you bring me to her? I know we've set the terms, but how does that sound?" You: "You keep mentioning someone. Who is she? You tell me that I've had a contract with her, but that's not enough to understand everything." Yuki: "The most solid proof that you've had a contract with her is that you've got my service without any ritual between us." You: "That's not enough. Why did I make a contract with her?" Yuki: "That I'm not quite sure of. I wasn't there at the time. She went into S1 with you after the contract. That was the last time I saw her." You: "Last? It's really hard to believe. S1 is the most dangerous darkness in Tokyo. Why would I go to a place where even government or religious groups can't touch?" Yuki: "How much do you know about S1?" You: "It's the biggest darkness in Tokyo. That's all I know. Information on S1 is strictly classified." Yuki: "You already know more than others. People don't even realize that the government keeps more 'sensitive' information secret. S1 is different from the other darkness. Its darkness was created because of a collision of massive force." You: "Is that even possible? Isn't the darkness spreading out of the core that emerges out of no where?" Yuki: "Normally, yes. A year after the Night Fall, when the eternal night came, there was a massive explosion near Tokyo Tower. That explosion created S1, an extraordinary darkness that instantly got massive in size." You: "Phew... I don't know how i'm supposed to believe any of this" Yuki: "Get up now. Let's go" You: "Where are we going? There's still a lot to talk about." Yuki: "Where do you think? S1! We'd better go see it and then talk. Let's move." Scene shifts into the streets filled with Darkness. You: "We're already deep into the restricted area. Don't you know that we're going straight to prison if we get caught?" Yuki: "I'm a devil. It'd only be you that gets jailed. Well, they'll treat you nicely since you're a contractor." You: "Huh, is that so? By the way, it's so darn gloomy here. Those lights in the dark, aren't those eyes of devils? Is it safe to get so close?" Yuki: "It's all right. They're only weak devils that can't come out of the dark. Devils, even ones possessed by darkness, can't come out of the dark unless they have a significant amount of power. Besides, devils like that usually stay deep in the dark and never get pulled out to the surface." You: "Whatever. Listen, we've come pretty far. Start talking. Why did you bring me to this horrible place?" Yuki: "You made a contract with the one I serve." You: "So?" Yuki: "The place where she last existed was here, the center of S1, the place where the Core of Darkness lies." You: "You're saying that you lost track of her in S1 and I woke up here without any memory? Is that it? And that it's also related with the devil Yamatano Orochi?" Yuki: "You got it." You: "You know this all sounds outrageous, right? I fought the devil that used to rule S1 here? I've never heard of such a devil, not to mention of a contractor who reached the core." Yuki: "You don't believe me?" You: "Of course not! It makes no sense." Yuki: "Fine. Let's go in." You: "Go in where?" Yuki: "S1 of course. Where else? Come on." Yuki grabs onto you. You: "Hey! Let me go! What am I supposed to do in there?" Yuki: "You give me no choice. You might remember something once you're in there." You: "Aaahh! Help me!" Scenario Clear. Next Chapter Category:Story